Romeo and Juliet
by chichai
Summary: Don't run! Its not Shakespeare. Am i crazy? Shakespeare with Beyblade? Heck No! Takao wearing a dress? ooo interesting. Read this oneshot and find out why. U no u want to.


Hey just wanna say a quick thanx to Kai Crazy 4 bein my first reviewer.

Thanx.

Ok let's see a show of hands, who actually likes school? crickets chirp. Smile ha ha. You're my kind of people.

Ok another show of hands, who likes Shakespeare (if that's how you spell it)? … … Hmm this could be a problem but trust me you'll like this, I'm better than Shakespeare in everyway; looks, talents, charisma and style being just a few. Smile .

Right here's the story. Enjoy!

_Italics _– thoughts unless otherwise

… … … - change of scene/new paragraph

**Romeo and Juliet **

Being at school when he didn't have to be. This was definitely the last thing Takao had ever expected. He gazed out the window which was tinted with the colours of a fading and broken rainbow. The sun sparkled on the inviting dew filled grass. Dragoon lay in his pocket, waiting to get out and zip through the grass wiping away their tears and waking them from their dreamless slumber. But there was no chance of that, not with Yuki-san around. Hiromi and Kenny sat bored as Yuki-san rambled on about their auditions and how they were 'lacking the proper emotion and conviction linked to the character'. Takao's eyes slowly drooped shut, Hiromi nudged him and his head shot back up. Kenny yawned and Takao's head slumped forward.

… … …

"Kinomiya!" Takao gave a snore and Yuki-san strode over to him and smacked him over the head. "If you don't pass this exam I'll break your neck!" Takao nodded suppressing a nervous smile.

She was one hell of a scary woman who was driven by her love for drama, according to her it was "an art of inner beauty and strength". To everyone in the class it was an easy pass that helped them get higher up and further on in life. "Now, as I was saying before Sleeping Beauty distracted me." She turned on her clunky stiletto heel and a few of the boys sniggered. Takao tutted and glared at her.

_I hate that woman_ he thought and she gave him a dirty look as if she could tell what he was thinking. Takao fell backwards and Hiromi went red.

"What's up with you?" She hissed and pulled him back up roughly.

"Thank you Hiromi." Yuki-san fluttered. Hiromi had always been her favourite. Kenny wasn't badly treated either. "Now, I have decided upon the play. Since you seemed to find grasping A Midsummer Night's Dream so hard, I have decided to do Romeo and Juliet."

"I never saw that coming." Takao whispered sarcastically to Kenny who smirked.

"Kinomiya are you quite finished?"

"Yes." Takao nodded smiling. Yuki-san rolled her eyes.

"The parts are as follows," she began to ramble on about who got what part and Takao felt the will to live slowly drain from him. Hiromi, however, sat ready and poised to accept the role of Juliet. "And the role of Juliet goes to," Hiromi stood, "Mika." Hiromi's eyes widened in horror as Takao and Kenny gently pulled her back down to the ground.

"How could I not be Juliet? I'm so much prettier than her! Mika, with her anorexic waist and that greasy hair!" She mumbled and grabbed Takao's arm, "I worked my butt off for that part and that whore's taken it!"

"A parts a part, Hiromi. Chill." He said releasing himself from her grip.

"Hiromi," Yuki-san smiled at her. Hiromi's frown turned into a masquerading smile, "You have the prestigious character Mercutio."

"..He's a man."

"Yes, Mercutio is a man Hiromi. But he is a strong character, and I trust you to do him justice by bringing him to life with your own unique talent."

"He's a man!" She repeated even more horrified, "How can I be a man? I'm pretty! I should be Juliet!"

"Hiromi," Yuki-san smiled sweetly, "you are un-doubly one of my best pupils." Her smile faded and she said bluntly, "but if you complain one more time I'm failing you. You're Mercutio, end of." Her smile returned along with her compassionate tone, "ok?" Hiromi stood speechless as she walked away.

"I wouldn't've let her talk to me like that!" Takao stood by Hiromi, "you should show her whose boss!"

"Kinomiya!" Yuki-san beckoned to him and Takao smiled thinking of a joke he could make but his smile faded as Yuki-san plucked out a ridiculously flouncy white dress. "You're Nurse." Yuki-san thrust the dress at him.

"What?" Takao looked at the horrid thing with utter disapproval. He started to laugh, "good joke." He said forgetting who he was talking to. That earned him a smack over the head with a book containing the entire works of Shakespeare.

"Kinomiya, you forget I am your teacher. What I say goes, or you fail. Understood?" Takao nodded rubbing his head and taking away his costume. As he approached Hiromi and Kenny they gawked at his puffy dress and bit their lips so they wouldn't laugh. Kenny couldn't resist.

"I never knew there were sugar plum fairies in this play."

"You really shouldn't let her treat you that way, Takao." Hiromi laughed. Takao instantly regretted his previous word to Hiromi,

"Ok ha ha, thank you for being so supportive." He said bitterly flinging the dress on the ground and staring at it with disgust. "Who're you chief?"

"Tybalt." Takao looked at him in envy, "it's not that good a part. I die in it." Kenny tried to consol him,

"Everyone dies in God damn bloody Shakespeare!" Takao snapped unable to control his resentment towards Yuki-san and the part he had been given.

"It is unfair how she's treating you." Kenny said ignoring Takao's bad temper.

"Maybe you shouldn't've put salt in her tea on April Fools." Hiromi commented.

"It was a joke! Hello! April Fools!"

"Well what about the time you put a spider underneath her cup and when she moved it, it scuttled out?" Hiromi reminded him and he smiled at the memory of her screaming and throwing herself to the other side of the classroom, "and the time you put superglue on her seat? And the time you put laxatives in her tea? And the time-"

"Ok ok!" Takao stopped her. "She deserved it though." Hiromi and Kenny looked at him and shook their heads.

"Kenny, Hiromi." Yuki-san called on them, "we're rehearsing the fight scene, come along." She said as she stalked onto the stage. Hiromi and Kenny walked over to the stage where they were given mock swords. Takao stared at the stage as Hiro walked up behind him.

"Boo!" Takao jumped in the air and Hiro laughed,

"Hiro!" Takao tried to hide the hideous dress, "you should be…somewhere that isn't here!" Hiro looked at him and then the dress Takao was trying to hide,

"This Hiromi's?" Hiro took it from him, "Eurgh," he screwed his face up at the sight of it, "Poor Hiromi."

"It's not hers…it's mine…" Takao mumbled as chairs were scraped across the floor.

"What?"

"It's mine." Takao said louder. Hiro burst out laughing. "Hiro! Don't! Please! She gave me that…thing! She's being a right bitch to me! I can't wear that everyone'll think I'm queer!" Hiro's laughter eased off as he saw the panic in Takao's eyes.

"Don't sweat Takao; I'll deal with your teacher." Hiro crumpled the dress up in his hands and looked around to find Yuki-san and walked off towards the stage.

"Kenny you lunge then defend!" She snapped as Hiro jumped up onto the stage with ease. A few girls swooned at the sight of him and he smiled to himself,

"Excuse me." Hiro said firmly. She turned ready to explode. She found herself facing his chest. She looked up and smiled, "I'm Hiro Kinomiya. Takao's brother," he held the dress up, "I don't want him wearing this. You as a teacher should know that teenage boys have complexes about looking good in front of everyone, so I don't know why you're expecting my brother to parade about in this..." Hiro looked at the frock and saw how truly hideous it was, "in this piece of crap which isn't even suitable for a toad to wear." Yuki-san blushed at Hiro's mild aggression. She fixed a strand of her hair back as Hiro stood awaiting an answer.

"I agree fully Kinomiya…-kun, may I call you Hiro?" She batted her eyelashes and Hiro eased backwards beginning to wish he had just made Takao wear the stupid dress,

"I prefer-"

"Hiro? Good. So do I." She lulled, "Takao must have been given the incorrect outfit." She took the dress from Hiro and shoved it into a passing student's hand. "The only problem is we can not replace it, you know, limited funding. So perhaps we'd be best to discuss this, say, over dinner tomorrow night?" Hiro smiled nervously at the offer hoping it was just a wind up,

"Uh, sorry I'm busy."

"Well how about the following night?"

"I'm uh," Hiro looked around for an excuse, his eyes snapped on Takao talking to a group of guys, "Babysitting."

"Babysitting?" her eyes darted over to Takao, "Takao?" Yuki-san enquired with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yeah, you know what he's like! Can't look after himself!"

"Yes I know..." She mumbled and then a smile crept onto her finely chiselled face, "You're in luck Hiro, it just so happens that another drama teacher is taking the children for rehearsal that night," she stepped up close to Hiro, "so we're both free." Hiro started to sweat and his brain went into over drive thinking about how he would get out of the situation Takao had got him in.

"Uh...no, did I say babysitting? I meant house sitting. You know looking after a house. Alone." Hiro stepped back to gain some distance from Yuki-san's raging hormones.

"Alone?" She smiled cheekily going close to him again.

"Takao!" Hiro piped and then cleared his voice so it returned to normal, "Takao must come with me."

"Must he?" Yuki-san looked over at Takao who was messing about as usual, "Takao dear." She called to him. Takao edged over to them wondering why she was being so nice. "I understand you won't be able to make it to rehearsal?"

"No, I will." Takao said meriting a sharp but subtle thump from Hiro.

"Ach! Silly kiddo!" He put his arm around Takao. It looked playful but it was tight and painful, "You're house sitting with me! Remember?"

"I am?"

"You are!" Hiro tightened his grip,

"I am!" Takao croaked.

"You said you were house sitting alone." Yuki-san crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Hiro didn't know how to cover for himself. He shrugged,

"Must've been mistaken."

"Hmm." Yuki-san doubted him for a second but when she saw Hiro give her an adorable smile she became a victim of her heart once more. "Well, next Saturday I'll definitely get you." She gave a mischievous smile, "We can rehearse Romeo and Juliet, the balcony scene's my favourite."

"The death scene's mine." Hiro mumbled as she sauntered off satisfied with herself. Takao laughed at his brother,

"You've got a date!" He paused, "WITH MY TEACHER!" he said horrified.

"Yes, with your teacher!" Hiro pushed Takao out of his way and stomped out of the hall pushing past Kai.

"Yo Kai!" Takao said walking up to him, "what you doing here?" Takao asked as a chorus of giggling girls passed them.

"None of your business." Kai answered. Kai looked up at the stage and watched as Hiromi beat Kenny back with the pretend sword, "who're you gonna be?"

"The nurse." Takao mumbled unable to look Kai in the eyes. Kai smirked. It quickly faded when he felt someone touch his ass and he spun around and grabbed someone's arm. It was a stupid little girl... He let her go and walked off.

"Takao," the girl asked, "Who is he?"

"Kai. I wouldn't go after him though Umiko, he's got Kari plus he has severe mood swings." Takao advised her but she wasn't listening. She nodded and went back to her friends. Presumably to tell them who Kai was and form a plan to ensnare him. Takao shrugged _what do girls see in him?_ He thought and he went backstage as Ray came in. Ray spotted Kai and headed over to him,

"What's up?" Ray asked sitting beside him. Kai shook his head and stood up as the gaggle of girl's advanced towards them.

"Kai." Umiko called out to him but he took no notice and disappeared into the side wings. "I'll be a while." She smiled and pursued Kai. Ray grimaced at what could possibly be going through her mind. He looked up and found himself surrounded by girls. He smiled and they all blushed and giggled.

_Oh God, giggling girls._ Ray thought. He stood and nodded to excuse himself and walked through the girls only for one of them to take his hand.

"What's you name?" She asked.

"Uh...why don't you guess?" he smiled trying to rush away but found his response only made them more eager for him to stay.

"Why are you here?" Another asked taking his other hand.

"To uh do um something." They giggled as he didn't know what to say.

"You're eyes are beautiful." One told him as they all began to surround him and began to swoon over him. "You're so strong."

"Well I do try." Ray said as he slipped into enjoying the attention. _Where in the hell did that come from? _He thought and he snapped straight back out of it. "Look there's Kai!" He pointed over to the side wings. The girls all looked in the direction he pointed and he slipped off.

… … …

Takao shoved on a new dress Yuki-san had thrown at him. _Oh God this is tight! How do women wear these things?…But I look good. _ He smiled as he looked in the mirror a little longer and then snapped out of it. "I am not being a woman!" he said to himself. Daichi hid a snigger as he snuck up behind Takao,

"Hey Cinderella!" He said loudly and lifted up Takao's dress. "AA!" He hid his eyes, "you idiot you're meant to wear something under it!"

"Those tights were uncomfortable!" Takao defended himself as he felt his cheeks burn.

"Couldn't you have a warning on your butt or something?"

"Trust you to think about my butt Daichi." Takao joked.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like you," Takao fell over his dress as he turned to see Mika look at him with a loathing stare. "Hurry, we've got a scene to rehearse!" She ordered and walked off with a catwalk stride.

"She is so up herself." Daichi commented as he pulled Takao up.

"But she is hot." Takao said lifting up his dress so he could walk. Daichi laughed as he saw Takao was wearing heels. Takao stomped on Daichi's foot and walked off.

… … …

Daichi sat with his feet up on the seat in front of him and gave a silent laugh as he watched Takao up on stage messing up his lines.

"Where is my mother? Why, she is within, where should she be? How oddly thou replies: 'Your love says, like an honest gentleman, "where is your mother?" ' " Mika read from the script while acting the part of Juliet professionally and Hiromi watched from the wings mouthing the words as Mika said them.

"I should've been Juliet." She said sadly.

"NURSE!" Yuki-san yelled at Takao. He had been thinking about what it would be like to be outside, to wear trousers again and not feel like a complete prat in a dress.

"Uh," Takao came back to reality, "oh me," he opened his mouth. Was he meant to know lines because he didn't.

"The script!" Yuki-san said through gritted teeth. Takao smiled innocently. He didn't have one. Yuki-san sighed and rubbed her temples. "What am I to do with you?" She said quietly but loud enough to make Takao feel half proud at the fact he was annoying her and half disappointed in himself. Daichi bounced up on stage.

"Here Takao," he handed Takao a script and then jumped back to his seat. Takao smiled after Daichi.

"Enough of the gushy friendship moment!" Mika snapped. Takao glared at her and read from the script,

"O God's lady dear, are you hot? Marry come up, I throw; are your bones aching? Hence forth I will massage you." Mika glared at him and Daichi burst out laughing.

"What in the hell are you reading?" she snatched the script from him and Daichi fell on the ground in hysterics.

"YOUR DEAD DAICHI!" Takao jumped off the stage and went after Daichi making him go into more hysterics as Takao waddled after him in heels and a skirt.

"Stop Takao!" Daichi held onto his waist unable to breathe, "I'm gonna die!" He went into major hysterics as he reminisced on the previous events. Takao grabbed him by the neck and Kai and Ray watched for a few minutes amused at the sight of a guy in a light pink dress beating Daichi up. Kai gave a sharp clean whistle and Takao looked around. Ray winked at Takao and teased,

"Looking good."

"Oh shut up!" He said and took a heel off and threw it at Ray. The aim was terrible and it went through the swing door and smacked some poor unsuspecting girl who screeched in pain. Takao knew he had to make a quick get away and tried to hobble off on one heel but got caught up in the dress and fell face first ripping the dress.

"Awch!" Ray and Daichi said in unison wincing at the sickening sound Takao's face had made as it came into contact with the un-forgiving ground. Yuki-san ran out,

"Oh no! The dress! You stupid boy!" She helped Takao up and checked his face, "If anything that bump has made you prettier." She said. Takao knew that was her version of being nice to him so he never took it to heart, not that he really had time to care. His head was bruised and in great pain.

"Yuki-san!" Mika ran to her teacher, "Mia can't play the friar, she was hit with this." Mika held up a high heeled shoe. Yuki-san looked down at Takao's feet; the right had a high heeled shoe on, the other a superman sock.

"Kinomiya!" Yuki-san said angrily. "All because of you the play is ruined!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't've made me a girl you jackass!" Takao let his temper get the better of him and Yuki-san looked at him in disbelief. Takao winced as she raised her hand thinking he was about to get hit but he was surprised when he heard sobbing and saw Yuki-san crying.

"You don't like me!" She wailed. Takao looked at Ray and Kai who were hiding their amusement and putting on grave faces. "All I want to be is a good teacher, to have a good show, for my students to pass - even the hopeless ones like you Takao- I have faith in you all and now my dreams are shattered. Gone!" She added dramatically. Takao looked at her not knowing what to say as Mika comforted her and handed her tissues. Daichi walked up to Yuki-san.

"I will help," he spoke in a dramatic hero way and gave the pose to accompany it. "I shall be the friar. The man in brown. The bald man in brown." He talked like he was saving a nation and the glimmer in Yuki-san's eyes would have confirmed it if Takao hadn't burst out laughing.

"Him? He can't act!"

"Watch me woman!" Daichi barked at Takao.

"He can't be as bad as you." Mika sneered.

"Excuse me, I'm good. My brother is an actor. It flows through our veins!" Takao retorted.

"How could you be related to that stunning specimen?" Yuki-san day-dreamed out loud about Hiro. Takao looked at her not knowing whether to laugh at her or be seriously worried about her for finding Hiro attractive. Yuki-san snapped out of it and took Daichi by the arm as her tears dried up, "We have work to do. Everyone may have a break while I talk to this young man."

"More like alien," Takao grumbled and Daichi stuck his tongue out at him. Takao ignored him and walked over to Ray and took Dragoon out, "Fancy a battle?"

"Cool." Ray said taking Drigger out.

"No!" Yuki-san hollered and gave Takao a fierce whack on the head and took Dragoon from him, "Nurse does not blade!"

"It's his break; he can do what he likes." Ray said to her and Yuki-san looked at him as if she had just recognised he existed.

"Shut up boy and get a hair cut!" She turned on her heel and left with Daichi and Mika by her side. Ray took his pony tail as Umiko and her friends passed and began to start giggling again.

"Stupid bitch, nothing wrong with my hair!"

"Hi Kai." Umiko blushed and stood by Kai's side. Kai gave her a side ways glance that lasted for a nanno second and then he walked off. Umiko gave Ray a gentle elbow in the arm, "Treat em mean keep em keen, that's what my man's doing." She and her friends gaggled around one another again and Takao and Ray struggled to keep straight faces. Umiko and her friends began to walk away. Ray stepped to the side letting them pass and he saw one of the prettier ones give him a wink, what he didn't see was Umiko going behind him and pinching his ass. He spun around and looked at Takao,

"Man I know you're dressed as a woman but control yourself!" Ray walked out in a mood.

"What?" Takao shrieked.

… … …

The sun began to sink down low as Takao walked home with Kenny, Daichi and Hiromi. Takao was entertained by Hiromi and Daichi as they squabbled to tell him what had happened when Daichi had got into his outfit to be the Friar.

"It was me that done it!" Daichi yelled, Hiromi gave as good as she got,

"It's me that's benefited!"

"Why don't you both just tell him?" Kenny reasoned. Daichi nodded,

"Age before beauty." Daichi smirked. Hiromi tripped him up and he landed on Takao and Kenny and they all toppled onto the floor.

"That's what happened." Hiromi smiled proud of herself.

"Uh..." Takao pushed Daichi off him and onto Kenny, "can you elaborate?"

"Basically numb nuts over there fell over the trap door switch. Yuki-san was standing on it and she fell through, hence how she broke her ankle."

"HEY! You're telling it all! Me now!" Daichi stepped on Kenny as he got up and made sure he had Takao's attention. Hiromi gave Daichi a thump and helped Kenny up as Daichi excitedly regaled the tale to Takao,

"She broke her ankle and started shrieking. Mika started screaming too, don't know why, she wasn't hurt. I think girls just like to make high-pitched noises. Anyways, Mika was all mouth saying," Daichi started flouncing about and Takao laughed,

""Yuki-san! Yuki-san! I'd help you if I could." " He stopped and Hiromi rolled her eyes as he looked at his reflection in a car window. "Now me being the handsome gentleman I am, I helped her." Daichi stayed silent as he looked up at the sky. Takao took a quick look to see there was nothing worth seeing.

"How?" Takao said impatiently.

"I said, "Let me give you a hand." And pushed her in." Daichi gave a huge smile. "I wouldn't change it for the world! Stupid cow! Did you know that little witch called me Dopey! Do I look like a dwarf?" Takao laughed and Hiromi stood in front of Daichi and got Takao's attention, she beamed,

"The anorexic hussy got a scratch on her face and when she got out she started complaining to Yuki-san saying she wasn't doing play with a scratch and then guess what happened!"

"I dunno." Takao smiled.

"Guess!"

"I dunno!"

"Guess!" Hiromi lost her patience and Takao smiled nervously,

"You and her became the best of friends?" Hiromi raised her eyebrow,

"You could at least make a realistic guess!" Hiromi became up beat once more. "The teacher knocked her into the trap door again and I got the part of Juliet!" Hiromi sighed happily, "I always knew I was destined to be a star." Kenny, Daichi and Takao watched as she skipped down the street and into her house.

"Fine! Don't say goodnight!" Daichi said in a huff.

"Oh get over it Daichi! Last one to mines looks almost as ugly as Daichi!" Takao said and he and Kenny zoomed off in front of Daichi, who stood for a split second longer before realising what Takao had said,

"HEY! It's not me who played the woman you over grown muskrat!" he said and ran after Takao as the sun slowly prepared itself for another night of deep slumber.


End file.
